100 Ryan and Eric Stories
by ianna28
Summary: Part of my 100 Fic Challenge. 006 Break Away. AU SLASH. Chronicles Eric and Ryan's life from years six, to old age and retirement.
1. The List

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect their ages (since I messed with them) and the situations. This is my own take on the boys, and I love them. So have fun.

Here's the list of which I will be writing too. This gives you something to look forward too, I guess. :)

**THE LIST:  
1. Introduction – ****  
2. Love – ****  
3. Light** **  
4. Dark** **  
5. Seeking Solace** –**  
6. Break Away****  
7. Heaven** **  
8. Innocence** –**  
9. Drive** –**  
10. Breathe Again** –**  
11. Memory** **  
12. Insanity** –**  
13. Misfortune** –**  
14. Smile** **  
15. Silence** - **  
16. Questioning** - **  
17. Blood** –**  
18. Rainbow** - **  
19. Gray** –**  
20. Fortitude** - **  
21. Vacation** –**  
22. Mother Nature** - **  
23. Cat** **  
24. No Time** - **  
25. Trouble Lurking** - **  
26. Tears** - **  
27. Foreign** –**  
28. Sorrow** –**  
29. Happiness** - **  
30. Under the Rain** –**  
31. Flowers** –**  
32. Night** - **  
33. Expectations** - **  
34. Stars** - **  
35. Hold My Hand** –**  
36. Precious Treasure** - **  
37. Eyes** - **  
38. Abandoned** - **  
39. Dreams** - **  
40. Rated** - **  
41. Teamwork** - **  
42. Standing Still** - **  
43. Dying** - **  
44. Two Roads** - **  
45. Illusion** - **  
46. Family** –**  
47. Creation** –**  
48. Childhood** - **  
49. Stripes** - **  
50. Breaking the Rules** - **  
51. Sport** - **  
52. Deep in Thought** - **  
53. Keeping a Secret** - **  
54. Tower** - **  
55. Waiting** - **  
56. Danger Ahead** - **  
57. Sacrifice** - **  
58. Kick in the Head** - **  
59. No Way Out** - **  
60. Rejection** - **  
61. Fairy Tale** - **  
62. Magic** - **  
63. Do Not Disturb** - **  
64. Multitasking -  
65. Horror** - **  
66. Traps** - **  
67. Playing the Melody** - **  
68. Hero** - **  
69. Annoyance** - **  
70. 67** -**  
71. Obsession** - **  
72. Mischief Managed** - **  
73. I Can't** - **  
74. Are You Challenging Me?** - **  
75. Mirror** - **  
76. Broken Pieces** - **  
77. Test** - **  
78. Drink** - **  
79. Starvation** - **  
80. Words** - **  
81. Pen and Paper** - **  
82. Can You Hear Me?** - **  
83. Heal** - **  
84. Out Cold** - **  
85. Spiral** - **  
86. Seeing Red** - **  
87. Food** - **  
88. Pain** - **  
89. Through the Fire** - **  
90. Triangle** - **  
91. Drowning** - **  
92. All That I Have** - **  
93. Give Up** - **  
94. Last Hope** - **  
95. Advertisement** - **  
96. In the Storm** - **  
97. Safety First** - **  
98. Puzzle** - **  
99. Solitude** –**  
100. Relaxation** -


	2. 001 Introduction

Introduction

The little boy of eight ran down the street to his house, following the large truck that had zoomed past him on his way to the park. It slowed down to a stop just across the street from his house and his face suddenly lit up. The new neighbors were here. Maybe this time they would have a kid with them, someone he could play with instead of his older sisters who just liked to tease him.

Remembering the manners that his Mama taught, the tanned skinned boys stood on the sidewalk in front of his house and waited for the family to emerge from the car that had followed the moving truck and pulled into the driveway. A tall man with dark brown hair got out first, then a slightly shorter woman with sandy blonde hair stepped out. The man looked at the house, putting his hands on his observing the house. The mother moved to the backseat and opened the door. To Eric Delko's great pleasure a little boy pushed himself out of the car and stood in the driveway looking around. He had a small backpack on his back and he held onto the straps tightly.

Eric turned sharply and ran back into his house quickly, dashing through the living room past his three sisters and into the kitchen, coming to a halt two feet behind his mother. "Mama?" The boy asked, hands clasped behind his back, tilting his head up. "Can I go talk to the new neighbors?"

The older Cuban woman turned around, a spatula covered with sauce in her hand. She looked down at her son and smiled. "Of course you can, mi'jo. But be polite, ask permission, and mind your manners." She kissed her youngest child's cheek and he sprinted off mere seconds later, a smile plastered on his face.

He ran across the street, looking both ways cautiously, and slowed down when he reached the driveway. The younger boy, who had dark brown hair like his father's was now sitting on the porch steps as he watched the movers bringing the furniture into the house. Eric could hear his parents inside the house directing the men on where to put everything. Eric ran over to the boy and waved his hand back and forth frantically. "Hi!" He announced.

The younger boy blinked and looked at Eric, cocking his head to the side and waving his hand back shyly. "I live across the street," Eric pointed back to his house just past the moving truck. "My name's Eric." He put his hand out like he had seen his father do numerous times when they had guests from his work.

The boy reached back out and shook Eric's hand gently. "I'm Ryan," he said quietly, still looking at Eric. "We moved here from Boston. It was a really, really long drive." The boy proclaimed. He stood up on the stairs to face Eric, just reaching the top of Eric's shoulders.

"Do you wanna come over and play?" Eric asked, eager to make a new friend, no matter how shy the boy was.

"I gotta ask my parents. They say I can't go anywhere with strangers unless they know about it. Kind of," Ryan shrugged but started to climb up the stairs, hand on the railing. He went up two stairs then turned back and waved his hands motioning for Eric to follow him. "You can't be a stranger if they know you!" Eric grinned and climbed up the steps next to him.

"Momma! Momma!" Ryan ran over to the older woman and tugged on her shirt. The light haired woman looked down and smiled at her son, then caught sight of the older boy standing next to him. "This is Eric, he lives over there." Ryan pointed out the door and across the street. "Can I go over to his house and play?" The little boy's eyes widened a little.

The woman looked at Eric then across the street, then smiled softly. "Eric? Is one of your parents home?" Eric nodded vigorously. "Alright. I'll walk over there with you two, then you can stay until dinner time." Ryan grinned and nodded. "But then after you have to help setting up your room before you go to bed."

Ryan took the hand of his mother then took the hand of Eric as they headed out the door. Eric blinked slightly and looked at their hands as he was dragged along. Ryan looked at him and smiled. "So we don't get separated." The little boy explained like it was only obvious. Eric smiled and held on tightly to Ryan's hand as they crossed the street.


	3. 002 Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though, I love all three.

A/N: Sorry this took soooooo long. But here's a treat, I'm posting two chapters today! Yay! Oh life, it gets in the way don't ya know. Enjoy!

Eric walked out of the classroom, grumbling to himself about nosey little girls who tattle to the teacher whenever he says the wrong thing. Sure, he had threatened to beat up Bobby Thomas, but that was only because he had bad-mouthed the youngest of his sisters, Marisol. Though Eric was younger than all his sisters, the ten year old was fiercely protective of all his sisters, of his family really.

When he stepped outside he paused when he heard a sniffling. He turned the corner that led to the playground and blinked when he saw a little boy with a brown mop of hair, curled into the corner of the building, arms wrapped around his knees, and head buried into his arms. "Ryan?" Eric blinked when he got closer.

Ryan's head popped up and Eric grimaced a little at the nice big bruise that was forming around Ryan's right eyes. He quickly leaned down next to his friend. "What happened, Ryan? Who did this?"

Ryan sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Tommy Harper," Ryan wiped a few tears from his cheeks, gently trying to stay away from the bruise that as going to turn into a rather lovely black eye by dinner time.

"Maybe we should go into the office and get some ice for your eye." Eric took his hand to pull him up. Ryan stood up slowly but shook his head in protest.

"No, if I go inside they'll ask me what happened, and I don't wanna tell." Ryan sniffed, pulling Eric back before he could pull him back towards the school entrance.

"But you need to tell them what Tommy did," Eric had heard about Tommy Harper. He wasn't in Eric's class, but he was a fifth grader none the less. Eric couldn't stand people like Tommy Harper, always picking on younger kids, and Ryan was the youngest in his fourth grade class, having started school at an earlier age than everyone else. "He can't get away with that, he's always picking on you after school.

Ryan only shook his head again. "Please don't tell, he'll find out then he'll beat up even more." Eric could hear the tears in his younger friends' voice and could tell that he really didn't want him to tell. Eric sighed mentally and hugged Ryan.

"I won't tell, Ryan." He said and felt Ryan's arms fling around Eric, hugging him tightly. Ryan started to cry and Eric instinctively started to rub his back. A few minutes later Ryan sniffed and pulled away, wiping his eyes with his already damp sleeve. "Let's get you back to my house, Mama can give you some ice."

Ryan nodded and sniffed once last time then took Eric's hand as they started walking. Eric wanted more than anything to turn around and find Tommy Harper and kick his knee good and hard, but knew that it wouldn't do Ryan any good. He glanced over at the shorter man and bit his lip a little. He then made a promise to try and help his friend whenever he could, to keep him safe.


	4. 003 Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though, I love all three.

A/N:Woo! Another one! And just to clear up any confusion, ages will most likely be posted at the beginning, just down below

l  
l  
l  
\/

See! :P

Eric- 13 years old

Ryan- 11 years old

Ryan climbed up the ladder that Eric made, carefully crawling out onto the roof. He had gotten Eric's note and agreed to meet him on Eric's roof right after dinner, said he had a special present to give him. Ryan was pretty excited in the first place, today he finally turned eleven. He was getting closer to being a teenager, like Eric, and closer to being an adult.

He carefully rearranged the ladder so it sat straight, then smoothed out any wrinkles that had appeared in his shirt. Eric, and his parents, were noticing lately that Ryan was making everything straight, even, and organized. His parents thought that maybe it was just a stage, Eric thought it might be something more, but didn't know what it was. A teenager only knew so much, right?

He saw Eric sitting in their favorite spot, right next to the chimney at the very top, with a box sitting next to him, bow on top. Ryan smiled and slid up and next to Eric. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Eric smiled at him then reached out and mussed up the younger boys hair, who promptly pushed the hand away and fixed his hair quickly. Eric chuckled and pushed his shoulder. "You neat freak. So how does it feel to be one year older?"

Ryan shrugged. "Not much different. Can't wait to start school though. I'm finally gonna be in the seventh grade, no longer bottom of the food chain."

Eric chuckled. "I'm still one step above you though." It was Ryan's turn to push his friends' arm.

"I'm still smarter than you," Ryan stuck out and his tongue and Eric smirked and tried to catch it between his fingers. Ryan quickly pulled his tongue back in his mouth and laughed. "Not today, Delko! You'll never catch this tongue."

"You just wait, Wolfe!" Eric smirked at him. "One day I will catch it, one way or another." He laughed then pushed the box towards Ryan. "Here, happy birthday."

Ryan smiled and pulled the box into his lap. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything. Last year you made that pretty cool birthday cake."

"More like a messed cupcake," Eric muttered. "I'm finally making an allowance, and I wanted to get you something for once."

"I liked that messed up cupcake you know," Ryan chuckled then smiled at his best friend. "Thanks though." He pulled off the bow and put it on the top of Eric's head and smirked when it stuck. He proceeded to gently and carefully rip off the wrapping paper, folding it so it would be easier to take down later. He held up a little leather case and read the lettering imprinted on the front: Junior Detective Kit.

Ryan laughed a little and smiled, then put it back down in his lap. "You remembered." He smiled looking back over at Eric. "I said I wanted one of these two years ago."

"I figured you might still want it." Eric grinned, clearly satisfied that his friend was happy with his gift. "Keep it away from your little brother though."

"Yeah, five year olds tend to ruin just about anything they touch. Trust me, I know," Ryan visibly shivered when he glanced back across the street at his house. "You're lucky that you're the youngest."

Eric let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, sure I am. I've got three older sisters, I don't think it can get any worse than that."

Ryan just smiled and looked back over at Eric, smiling. "Thanks for the present Eric. Just wait until I get an allowance, you're gonna get a great gift too!"


	5. 004 Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though.

Summary: Ryan has to go away.

A/N: Hey, look! Tons of updates today! Woot!

l

l

l

Ryan- 14

Eric- 16

Ryan slowed down when he neared his house. He had promised Eric that he would copy the notes from their science class and he wanted to get it done before Eric got back from swim practice. But the blaring bright red 'For Sale' sign in his front yard told him that maybe that wasn't going to happen. He quickly ran up the stairs and into the house, looking for his parents. He saw his eight-year old little brother, Jack, sitting in the living room watching his cartoons, and found his parents in the kitchen.

"You're selling the house?!" Ryan exclaimed to his parents, not giving them time to stop their current conversation. "How can you sell the house?"

His dad looked at him and calmly looked down at his son. "I was offered a better job back in Boston, Ryan. We have to move back there." The tone in his voice saying that the decision was final.

"I don't want to move." Ryan looked between his parents with desperation in his eyes. "I made friends here, I like it here. I like school here, I'm in AP classes."

"I'm sorry Ryan, it isn't up for discussion. Now, we've already enrolled you into a private school in Boston, and your brother has agreed to stay with your Aunt Jeanne and Uncle Henri for the rest of the school year. We can't transfer him until next year." His father stood up and put his hand on Ryan's head in passing. Angry Ryan pushed his hand off and glared, but ran up to his room and slammed the door shut before anything else could be said.

His mother sighed slightly. "I told you he wasn't going to be very happy." She said gently.

Ryan's father sat back down on the couch. "Please don't start again. Even if we stayed here we wouldn't be able to afford this house, not with two kids." He picked back up the folder of papers he had been working on. "The kids will just have to cope with it. Ryan was fine the first time we moved."

"He was also six years old," she replied softly, but stopped there when her husband made an irritated sigh, signaling the end of their discussion.

A knock at Eric's window brought his head up gladly from his math book. He grinned when he saw Ryan and opened the window.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming over till after dinner." He blinked when Ryan didn't come in.

"Can we go up to the roof?" Ryan asked quietly, finding it hard to meet his best friend's eyes. "I gotta tell you something." Eric frowned a little but nodded and followed Ryan out the window and carefully up the tiles to the roof.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Ryan suddenly pointed back to his house. "Do you see the sign?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was just a roofing sign or something."

Ryan shook his head no. "My dad just told me that we're moving. We're going back to Boston and they've enrolled me into a private school." Ryan sighed and Eric's eyes widened.

"What?! They can't just do that! You've lived her for almost ten years! You have to stay." Eric turned towards his friend. He heard a slight sniffled and saw a stray tear travel down Ryan's cheek. He frowned then pulled the younger man into a tight hug. Ryan wrapped his arms around Eric tightly and put his face into Eric's shoulder. They sat like that for a while, even after the streetlamps turned on and both their parents called them home for dinner. Ryan didn't want to let go, fearing that it might be the last time he and Eric sat on the roof.

Eric watched Ryan slowly walk back across the street and sighed, heading inside himself. When his mother saw him she instantly asked what ailed him, but all he could do was shake his head. He halfheartedly picked at his food, only eating half. He apologized to his mother, assuring her that it wasn't her cooking and that he just wasn't feeling good, then made his way up to his room.

Both boys sat in their windows that night, Ryan refusing to pack and trying to keep his tears at bay. He didn't like it in Boston, everything he had was in Miami. He tried to argue with his Dad that if his brother could stay with their Aunt and Uncle, then why couldn't he stay with Uncle Ron in Miami. That had only earned him a sharp warning and the action of being sent to his room immediately. Not that he had the stomach to finish his dinner either way.


	6. 005 Seeking Solace

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though.

Summary: Ryan has to go away.

A/N: Hey, look! Tons of updates today! Woot!

l

l

l

Ryan -14

Eric – 16

Ryan stared numbly out the window, to the driveway, where it should have been; the car. He hadn't seen the police leave or heard the door close. His little brother, Jack, was huddled on the couch, holding his knees.

At first he had been surprised to see his Uncle Ron at the door so late at night. Ryan had decided to stay up, only because Jack had refused to go to bed until their mother came home to tuck him in. He vaguely saw Uncle Ron pick up Jack slowly from the couch and turned to Ryan. He didn't hear the words that were said to him and he just looked back out the window. He wasn't sure but he thought that Uncle Ron had taken his brother upstairs and Ryan walked out the door, not bothering to close it, going to the only place he felt he could stand to be.

Eric had been sure that he had seen flashing lights through his curtains but couldn't be certain. It was late and he wasn't really interested. He hadn't heard any sirens so figured that it must have been unimportant. He stared at the half finished math homework on his desk and tapped the eraser of his pencil against the paper and sighed. In a week Ryan would be gone, his best friend. He thought back to three nights ago when Ryan told him that he would be moving.

He heard the doorbell ring and frowned a little. He knew his parents were still up but still walked out and down the stairs quietly to see what had happened. He heard his mother mutter something in Spanish and when he looked towards the door she saw she had thrown her arms around someone. His father looked over and caught his eyes then waved him over. Eric walked over and blinked, then widened his eyes when he recognized the mess of brown hair in his mother's arms.

Ryan was shaking and Eric swore he heard him crying. Eric walked over quietly, and spoke just as quietly. "Ryan? Are you alright?"

Ryan looked up and Eric saw his red eyes, sore from crying. Eric instinctively pulled him into a tight hug, not bothering to ask what was wrong. He just knew that his best friend was hurt.

Clorinda walked over to her husband and took his hand, and whispered to him. "The police were over at his house. His parents, they were in a car crash." Pavel looked over at the boy that they had considered a second son. "They died in the ambulance."

Ryan clung to Eric, his tears renewed and soaking through Eric's shirt. He hadn't known what to do when the police showed up at his door. He couldn't cry, he couldn't think, couldn't even move. But now that he was here, now that Eric was supporting him, he let it all out.

"Is he still going to have to move?" Pavel asked quietly, but his wife only shrugged.

"I'll go over and talk to his Uncle, he probably doesn't know where he is anyway." Pavel gently grasped her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'll go, stay with the boys." He kissed her cheek and walked out and across the street.

Eric didn't want to let go of Ryan, but he kept a hold of his hand and dragged him upstairs. He wasn't going to let Ryan stay at home, not when he was hurting like this, even though he still had no idea what had happened.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep in the chair," Eric offered, closing his school books. Ryan started to shake his head and Eric stopped.=

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed." Ryan's voice was quiet and exhausted.

"Compromise then," Eric grabbed an extra pair of sweatpants for Ryan. "My bed is big enough, we'll both sleep in it. Alright?" Eric smiled slightly when Ryan nodded and took the clothes and shuffled into the bathroom to change.

Eric watched him then sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Eric remembered his promise, and he would never stop protecting Ryan. Even if there was nothing he could physically do about it; except be there for his friend.


	7. 006 Break Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though.

Summary: Ryan has to go away.

A/N: Hey, look! Tons of updates today! Woot!

l

l

l

Ryan- 14  
Eric- 16

Somewhere in the middle of the night Ryan found Eric with his arms around his waist. H was almost surprised to find that Eric liked to cuddle at night. Unfortunately for Ryan, his mind wouldn't allow him to dwell on that thought for very long. He had tried to sleep that night, he knew that he needed it, but he couldn't, his restless mind wouldn't give him peace.

The doorbell ran and Eric shifted, groaning at the sound, but didn't wake up. Ryan slowly slipped off of the bed when Eric's arms loosened and softly padded down the stairs. He heard voices filtering out from the living room.

"-new homeowners, the agreed to give the boys an extra week." Ryan recognized his Uncle Ron's voice. He suddenly felt bad for not telling him where he went last night.

"If you need any help, let us know," Pavel offered.

"Ryan is welcome here anytime," Clorinda added. "Mi'jo come here last night in tears. He's probably still sleeping with Eric right now."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Ryan does, too." Ryan heard Clorinda's soft chuckle.

"He's a good boy, we're happy to have him around."

"But they're still going to have to move?" Ryan blinked when he heard Eric's father voice the question. He hadn't thought about that, then his hopes started to rise, praying his Uncle said no.

"I'm afraid so," his Uncle seemed to sigh. "The house was already sold and they closed on the sale before the accident. Ryan's already been enrolled in a private school in Boston and Jack is expected at his Aunt and Uncle's house."

Ryan sat down on the stairs and looked down at the carpet. He hadn't thought about what would happen, he hadn't really thought about anything since his Uncle came over. He didn't even remember running off until he found himself in Eric's room, with Eric's arms around him as he tried to comfort his hurt friend.

"They couldn't make an exception for the boys?" He was brought back when he heard the soft voice of Eric's mother speaking again.

"I tried, and I would take the boys but I don't have the resources to suddenly take care of two boys." He heard the regret in his Uncle's voice. Ryan wouldn't dare ask the Delko's to take him in. And he couldn't leave his little brother alone, but he wasn't going to see him anyway, he would be living at school with all the other boys who went there. He sighed and slowly walked down the stairs to meet his Uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Ron." Ryan said quietly, surprising the three adults by his sudden appearance in the room. "I'm sorry for running off last night."

Ron walked forward and took the young boy in arms. "It's alright, I knew you couldn't have gone far." Ryan wrapped his arms around his Uncle's waist and sighed silently. Ron held Ryan out at arms length to look at him. "You can stay here a little longer if you want, you look exhausted."

"I don't want to impose or anything," Ryan said quietly. Even in his state he was still polite.

"You're never imposing, mi'jo," Clorinda spoke up. "Your Uncle is right, you should go back upstairs and sleep." Ryan nodded and hugged each of the adults before shuffling back upstairs.


	8. 007 Heaven

A/N: Here's #7, heartbreaking I know, but trust when I say that things will get better. I've got 93 more to go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan- 14  
Eric- 16

His bags were packed. They were sitting in the backseat of Uncle Ron's car along with the bags of his brother, the back of his Uncle's SUV was full of the boxes and things that hadn't been shipped off to the new house. Of course all those things would have to be sorted through, and the new house would have to be sold. This was something that Ryan's Uncle had told him not to worry about though, he was too young to deal with any of it.

But Ryan found that he couldn't stop thinking about it. With his parents around he always knew what to expect, they had a routine for him. He found that tears came to his eyes as he tried to make a plan, tried to figure out what was going to happen next.

His parents had to have a plan after a doctor had diagnosed Ryan with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. After school he would come home, he would take his medications, do his homework, then he would usually go over to Eric's until dinner. Sometimes they would study together and he would help Eric with science while Eric would usually help him with math. But it was something that they usually decided on at least a day before. Eric has been surprisingly calm about the whole thing, and had been patient when listening to Ryan and helping him come up with plans.

Now the only thing that he knew was that He was going to Boston, nothing else. His mind was a whirl and wouldn't stop moving with thought. Ryan quickly brushed at his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. No one else had understood his OCD as well as his parents and Eric, and now he wasn't even going to have Eric around to help him.

He brought up his knees and dropped his head down onto his knees as his arms wrapped around his legs. Ryan had found his way up to the roof the night before he had to leave Miami. He didn't jump when a pair of arms wound their way around his shoulders and a head dropped on top of his.

"Hey," came they softly accented voice of Eric. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask the same thing of you." Ryan retaliated. "You've got school in the morning. And as hard as it is to believe, the world does not revolve around Eric Delko."

Eric snorted. "I don't know who you've been listening to, but it most certainly does." For the first time in a week Ryan felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. "And if what you say is true and it doesn't, then I think that it should change it's mind and start."

"You have a very large ego, you know that right?"

"I'm only reminded every so often by this certain guy. I guess he's pretty smart." He felt Eric shrug. "Got this weird thing though, where he likes to be organized, and clean, and make a plan. And I think that plans are overrated sometimes."

Ryan sighed a little and relaxed in Eric's arms. "But, I like my plans."

"You can't plan out your life, Ryan, it doesn't want to be planned out." Eric looked up at the stars that were visible in the night sky. "You didn't plan this moment, and what do you think of it right now?"

"A little bit like heaven."


	9. 008 Innocence

A/N: I know, I updated so soon! But I wasn't paying attention in one of my 3 hour classes today and I just kind of rolled this out. And to Julie172006, I hope this update answers your question, lol. I was trying to figure out a way to approach that, and I have it figured out. Everything will unfold in the coming updates!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-15

Ryan was exactly sure how he had gotten where he was. Living at the school he had found out just how different these boys in his dormitory were from the kids and teenagers at the public schools in Miami. His roommate told him that there was a party on the other side of campus. He didn't think that they would be sneaking into the girls dormitory.

Now here he was sitting in a chair in a corner while his roommate sat on the couch, his mouth seemingly glued to some girl's lips. Half of the guys at the party looked the same, or they were trying to get some of the girls into their bedrooms. To say that Ryan felt uncomfortable was an enormous understatement.

Jack, his roommate, finally pulled himself away from the brunette and looked over at Ryan. "Come on man, enjoy the party. There are plenty of girls here." The brunette leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, and glanced at Ryan.

"He seems shy, like my roommate," she smiled and let out a giggle. "He looks young. How old are you Ryan?"

"I turned fifteen not to long ago," Ryan said quietly. He knew that he was one of the youngest boys in his grade. Most of the boys already had their driver's license and in a few short months would be driving home in the cars that their parents had bought for them. But as one of the youngest sophomores he would be getting on a train to go to the new house that his Aunt and Uncle had bought in Boston. He would at least be able to spend time with his brother.

"He's kind of adorable Jack, you should bring him more often." The girl giggled again and Ryan felt his cheeks warm. Jack whispered something in her ear and she nodded, then both got up from the couch leaving Ryan alone in the corner.

As Ryan contemplated leaving, and wondering if he would be able to make it back without being caught, he failed to notice the blonde that sat down on the couch.

"Hey," Ryan blinked and looked up at the new feminine voice. "I'm Janine, you must be Jack's roommate." She smiled at him showing perfectly white teeth.

"Uh yeah," Ryan nodded. He noticed that she was about as tall as he was and she must have been close to seventeen years old. Ryan straightened a little as Janine moved to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Don't worry about being so shy." She reassured him before swooping her head down to initiate a a soft kiss. Ryan blinked, caught off guard, but didn't move to return the kiss. This didn't seem to turn Janine off, and she leaned in again after a second, capturing Ryan's lips in a deeper kiss. When Ryan didn't permit Janine entrance to his mouth she leaned back to look at him.

"Everything okay, babe?" She frowned, leaning back to regard the young man.

"Um, no, I don't think so." He ignored her probing look, and got up from the chair, heading for the door. He passed Jack and his brunette, but didn't take notice until Jack had grabbed his arm.

"Hey man, what's up?" The brunette in his arm seemed annoyed that they had been distracted again.

"Nothing, I just gotta go." Ryan shook his head and left the room, headed to stairs. He needed to see Josh back at his building. He had questions.

When he first moved into the dorms he had met Josh. He had seemed nice, and was lucky enough to be living by himself. After he told Jack about meeting Josh he was instantly warned against talking to him. He noticed that no on in their classes talked to Josh, and when Ryan asked he was told it was because Josh was a homo.

Now Josh was just the person he needed to talk to. He hoped that Josh was still awake as he knocked on the boys door. After several moments that door opened slowly to show Josh in his pajama's, but he could see the glow of his computer screen in his room, proving that he wasn't asleep.

"Ryan?" Josh was slightly surprised to see the young man at his door. "Are you sure you wanna be here?"

"I have questions," Ryan said quietly, and looked up to meet the Junior's eyes. "I think I might like guys."

A look of understanding dawned in Josh's eyes and he opened the door for Ryan to walk in. Ryan eventually feel asleep in Josh's room, but he eventually was able to ask most of his questions.


	10. 009 Drive

A/N: Wooooo, Ryan's back. I've kind of fallen in love with Ryan's roommate, and I was in Ryan's situation (not exactly) a couple years ago. Fun stuff let me tell you. Again, O wn nothing... cept for Jack, and the AU verse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-16 E-18

Ryan grabbed the thick envelope from his mailbox and ran up the stairs of his dormitory, headed back to the room that he now shared with Josh. Josh was still amazed at times that Ryan gave up having friends to be friends with him. Now that both were seen hanging out with each other, they were outcasts among the other students.

"This is the letter I've been waiting for," Ryan announced as he walked into the room. Josh glanced up from his bed, not closing the book that sat in his lap. "It's from Eric."

"Your Miami Eric, right?" Josh smirked slightly at how excited Ryan got every time he got a letter from his friend. The school had started blocking their internet access and the two had been forced to start writing letters again.

Ryan grabbed the letter opener on his exceptionally organized desk and opened the letter. He pulled out the letter and two other smaller things fell out onto his desk. Josh slid off of his bed and picked up the two papers while Ryan read the written letter.

One was an invitation for Eric's Graduation Party in the summer. It seemed that the invitation was printed professionally but he could see that the man had put his own Latin flair in the decoration.

Josh turned over the other object in his hand and raised an eyebrow at the senior picture in his hand. If this was the man that Ryan was friends with in Miami, he could see why the boy thought he was gay. Eric was gorgeous. His closely cropped black hair, and the tan skin, and his caramel eyes that Josh thought he would melt into. He was in a relaxed position, sitting on the sill of what appeared to be a large stone window in a church.

"Damn," Josh muttered and started to dramatically fan himself with the invitation. Ryan glanced over and snatched the invitation and picture from his roommate. "I wanna do this man, now."

"Hey, back off. He's a total ladies man anyway," Ryan plopped down in his chair, looking over the invitation.

"Doesn't mean that he's not into guys, too." Ryan looked at Josh and raised an eyebrow. "Bi?" Ryan raised his other eyebrow this time. "Oh, my poor innocent, naive little boy. You've been taught nothing of the world."

"I lived in Miami for eight years!" Ryan exclaimed. "You were either gay or straight."

"There's oh so much more to sexuality." Josh pulled his chair over in front of Ryan and sat down. "He could be bisexual, and likes both guys and girls. There's obviously more to it than that, but it'll take a while to explain. You are my new life project my friend."

Ryan rolled his eyes and glanced at the picture of Eric. "I wouldn't know then, we don't really talk about stuff like that."

"Well, when you lived with him didn't you get any sense of who he was interested in? Or how he reacted to other gays?" Josh often thought that his roommate was too innocent for the world.

"No? Not really,..." Ryan trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure things out. It'll give you the drive to get back to Miami, so you can kiss those soft gorgeous lips." Josh leaned over to look at the picture one more time. "He's almost to hot to function. How has he not been mauled by everyone on the earth?"

Ryan snorted and pushed Josh's shoulders, smirking. "You're so horny."

Josh grinned. "I know."


	11. 010 Breathe Again

A/N: More cuteness ensues, here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R-16 E-18

Eric smiled as he thanked another set of guests for showing up. He looked around his backyard and noticed that there were still a lot of people populating his house but knew that most of them were his family. They would leave once all the food had been devoured or packed away, and maybe when the sun rose tomorrow. He tried to keep the frown off of his face when he didn't see the person he had been looking for all day.

Eric practically jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. He turned around and blinked when he saw a familiar face.

"Congratulations, Eric," Eric smiled and shook Ron Wolfe's hand. He handed the Cuban-Russian a wrapped box that had impeccable handwriting on the front.

"Thank you, Mr Wolfe." Eric hid the disappointment that it wasn't the right Wolfe he had wanted to see. "There's still some food if you wanted to eat something." Eric motioned over to the table that was still crowded with his family. "My Mama will be more than happy to make up a plate for you to take home."

Ron chuckled and smiled. "I'll be sure to get that plate. I come with a message actually. That gift is actually from Ryan." Eric blinked and looked closely at the writing. "He was going to come with me, or rather I was going to come with him, but his plane got delayed in Boston." Ron gave Eric a soft smile as the young graduate was still looking at the handwriting on the present. "I should know, I was the one who helped him buy his ticket."

Eric felt the corners of his mouth tug up in a slight smile as he clearly recognized the neat handwriting of his OCD best friend. He looked back up at Ron and nodded his thanks. "Um, come on," he regained a sense of conversation. "My Mama will be happy to see you again." Ron chuckled and nodded, clapping Eric on the shoulder and following the young man over to his enthusiastic mother.

Eric grinned later that night as he sat on his bed, staring at the box that was in front of him. He remembered the Detective's kit he had gotten Ryan for his birthday all those years ago, and clearly so did Ryan. Sitting in front of Eric's folded legs, wrapping paper not to far behind, was a 'My First Chemistry Set.'

And according to the note, Ryan had suped this kit up. He had added some extra test tubes and beakers, and even a finger-printing kit. Eric grabbed the box and got up putting it on his book-shelf. He was going to set it up the next day, but wanted it in a safe spot while he slept.

When his cell phone rang he practically jumped on it so it wouldn't wake his parents. "Hello?"

"Did you get my present?" Eric grinned, hearing the voice he had waited for all day.

"How did you know?" Ryan laughed and Eric could imagine the younger teen shaking his head with a grin.

"I just knew. It's what close friends like us do."

"It is, isn't it?" Eric grinned as he settled himself down on his bed, knowing they were going to talk all night long.


	12. 011 Memory

A/N: Yay! I'm back! Don't know for how long, but I've had the urge to write this, yay!

Ryan - 17  
Eric - 19

"Alright, next question," Josh leaned against the pillows propped up on the wall, pretending to read through his anatomy textbook. "What's one of you favorite times with Eric?"

Ryan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, hands behind his head as he lounged on his own bed. "What do you mean? We were inseparable for almost ten years." After hearing about how Ryan was never able to make to Eric's graduation party Josh had been asking all sorts of questions about the Cuban.

"Exactly, you have to have some kind of favorite moment, a memory if you will." Josh glanced up at the younger boy who would be a senior with him when the year started in three days. "I know you haven't been pining over this man for all these years and not have a memory of him that you cherish."

"Hey," Ryan lifted his head slightly. "I haven't been pining over him for years."

"That's right, you only discovered that you were pining over him less than a year ago," Josh rolled his eyes. "Now, spill."

Ryan grunted then shrugged slightly. "I don't know, I guess it was maybe when I was seven. I had been living in Miami for about a year." A small smile started to form across Ryan's lips. "I still hadn't made a lot of friends so I had no one to invite over for a party for my birthday, it as just going to be a family party."

Josh raised an eyebrow as Ryan told his story, not quite seeing where Eric was in the tale. "My little brother had better luck making friends then I ever did, and probably still do. Well, right before dinner the doorbell rang and I ran to answer the door." Ryan glanced over at his roommate. "Eric was standing there with his mother, a big present in his arms."

"What was it?" Josh asked curiously.

"I honestly don't remember," Ryan shrugged. "It was my first birthday in a new place, a new home, and I had a party with my friend. I can honestly say that was the best birthday I've had so far, and it was all thanks to Eric."

"Because he came over?" Josh raised his other eyebrow this time.

"Because he showed me that I had a friend." Ryan smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
